the Boss and the Twin
by rwbybomb21
Summary: The boss and Viola bond in a weird way... and also an unexpected one. they grow into a relationship but how will it work when the boss is sociopathic... or is she? DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: alright, guys! Show some love for this fan fiction. For every review I get, there shall be one chapter... I just pray there aren't thousands of reviews. What have I gotten myself into? **

**PS: there will also be a lot of tragedy, crime, murder, humour, assault, fights... practically everything wrong with the world. **

**The quote is my own, so don't steal it!**

"_No matter what we shall perceive as bad, as long as there is good to balance it out, we will never feel the effects. The badness, if tempered by a close person, can become good. The sociopath becomes the saviour, and the psychopath becomes the psychologist."_

_-Me-_

The window that leads to the outside of Steelport was dusted, cracked and worn. The statue of the Magarac island, Joe Magarac, or some such shit, had been almost destroyed when the Boss, whose name remained a mystery to the crew, saved Shaundi, Viola and Burt Reynolds from utter obliteration, putting their lives firmly in the loyal area of their relationship with the Boss.

She sighed, a breath escaping her slightly parted peach lips and filling the air with the audible distracting sound of both relief and harshness- as if she had just recollected something hurtful in her past or a memory she didn't want to remember. Viola had heard the sigh, as had the rest of the crew who, at the time, were in the bar at their old Morningstar base/ penthouse that they had liberated from the gang. The Boss just stood, admiring the sights and sounds of the bustling city around them: the haven for crooks, business people, criminals, gangs and her. she was the biggest sociopath to ever exist, but she performed to term 'puckish rogue', which had made her crew increasingly scared of her, along with her recent sadistic attitude towards life and the entire universe- to quote words from her- "Fucking her running sideways on a bouncy house."

"Boss, what's up?" Shaundi, Pierce and Viola were the only ones brave enough to even approach the woman anymore, who was now staring down at the city below her.

The boss of the gang simply looked at Shaundi, before looking back out at the window, not before catching the seriously worried face of Viola. She relished in the opportunity to think of a way to distract her from her thoughts.

"Boss?" she repeated.

"We're gonna kill a few things. I'm bored." The woman stared out at the island where the zombies were. "Maybe we'll go and clear the zombies out; once and for all."

"Viola smiled fondly as she remembered how she narrowly escaped thanks to the woman who was now staring at her, probably thinking about the same thing. "Sure, I'll go with you." Viola seemed too cheerful and that caught the attention of Shaundi while Pierce was trying to coax an answer as to why the boss was really like this.

"Why the fuck not? let's go Viola." She stared at the floor the entire trip she was going to the elevator, not even looking up except to grab her favourite Jane Austin book : _Pride and prejudice._she kept it with her no matter where she went, reading small chapters while killing some things here, and stabbing a couple of people there. Nobody knew of her obsession with the author or even the book, but the last person to mock her about it was found three days later with all of his finger smashed and his head on a pike. After that, nobody- not even her trusted lieutenants – questioned her about it, and left the topic locked up in the metaphorical safe and the key thrown deep in the ocean, left to rot.

The trip down the elevator was uneventful, providing a small window for Viola to ask a couple of the questions that had been on her mind ever since she joined the saints. She looked at the auburn haired woman who had her hair in a butterfly clip and the book in her hands was open, reading every word with her mind, her lips moving with the synchronicity of her mind's inaudible wording.

"So..." Viola began, staring at the woman she had found angelic in every aspect- even her compassion, in given situations- : the looks, the hair, hell, even the way she was made Viola#s heart flutter. It did this even more so when the boss wrapped a band around the page she was reading, the band acting as a book mark, and closed it, placing it in the left hand while she turned her head to look Viola's now red face. Viola was completely smitten by the woman, and she knew it. She just hoped the boss knew as well. "...What do you do beside kill and read to entertain yourself?".

The boss' auburn hair flowed through her fingers as she stared at the woman, trying to work out ht e reason behind the odd question: she dismissed it as curiosity. "Well, I enjoy watching couples in the street walk past me..."

"Softy," Came the retort from Viola.

"Before killing them." The boss finished her sentence, allowing a frown to appear on Viola's face, indicating displeasure with the answer. "I'm just fucking with you, Viola." She let a slight chuckle escape her lips as the elevator reached the fifth floor, and was still descending slowly.

"What I tell you stays between you, and me. Understood?"

The slight nod from Viola followed by the "Of course" set the boss back at ease.

"I like to go to the beach and watch the sunset. It calms me." The answer from Viola set her heart pacing.

"Really. Me too. I just love the contrasting colours."

"You read my mind, Viola. That's exactly what I think when I see a sunset, It always sets my heart racing, the beauty just reminds myself of someone I Lo-Know." She saw the frown appear on Viola's lips again, this time with a hint of curiosity.

"So, who is it?"

"What?!"

"You know... you can tell me. What is said in these walls are between us, remember?"

"I ain't saying anything. I will, however, give you a clue."

"Oh. So it's like that?"

The boss simply ignored her retort once more. "It's a woman."

"Any other clues?"

"She's pretty, and smart. She can handle herself, and takes no shit from no one."

Viola saw the boss turn angered at what she assumed to be the emerging of a very, very sad memory. She ignored this, listing all of the possible girls in the crew, herself included, although she thought it to be next to impossible, as the boss was- at the best of times- friendly and happy with everyone including her. she never did think that the boss was going to like her , as she liked the boss.

"Will I know her well?" Viola had a slightly amused tone, mixed to a compound with curiosity, eagerness to know, and seeking new knowledge.

"I should hope so." The boss said, feeling slightly more relaxed than she had ever anticipated.

Viola had the list running through her head as she, one by one, crossed off all possible candidates who didn't fit the description. The doors to the elevator opened, revealing a black, customised Temptress awaiting them.

The boss walked past her, opening the passenger door and the driver's before taking a seat in the driving seat. Viola stepped into the low car, minding her head as she bent down to get in. The car was, as a result of it being low, small. Viola was even amazed that the boss of the saints, who was six feet tall, could even fit. She did- upon first meting the boss- realise that they were the exact same height, and were both of the same build: slim and curvy. They both had found a relative interest in the same things, which Shaundi had not liked one bit as she was still convinced that it was her- Viola- who killed Johnny, not Phillipe. The boos, however her feelings towards Gat once were, let it all be buried with his grave and focused on the more important thing: life and the present, not the past.

The boss could hear a roar of the engine and the purr of the ignition turning to allow the engine on. She carefully drove out of the underground garage, stopping when a car was in front of her. she then continued to drive through the vice ridden streets of Steelport. "So Viola, who do you like? It's only fair, since you asked me."

"I guess that's fair: You at least gave me hints, so shall I." She took a breath, as if to reassure herself. "Like you, it's a woman. She's very beautiful and also very mysterious. Everyone nows her, but is slightly petrified of her."

"Hmmm. I'll figure it out eventually. Now into these zombies our bullets will go." She had a slight poetic verse in her voice as she said that, causing Viola to smile at the softer sid she could witness within her boss, who was sensing the smile being directed her way and tried hard not to blush. The driving seemed to last for years, but they finally arrived at ground zero of the zombie horde. She looked at the raised bridge, scoffing at the STAG signs all over it before engaging nitrous to speed full on towards the barrier. They both jumped over the parted bridges, landing on all four wheels safely before the boss charged out and shot the first zombie – who was a couple of 100 yards away- square in the face with her McManus sniper. It had always make Viola wonder why she used a sniper, seeing as she was a gang leader and not a tactician... she thought so anyway.

Viola joined the action, leaping up out of the car and shooting a running zombie. They both kept at it for hours before Viola was left with her shogun and a lot of bullets... whereas the boss was left with no ammo in her sniper and resorted to her pistol, keeping the zombies at bay. She spun around, looking at Viola to make sure she was safe before being hit in the face un-expectantly by a zombie brute. She felt her nose crackle and blood gush from her mouth. She regained her composure, looking quickly over at Viola to make sure she was still safe from zombies, she spotted one running behind the unsuspecting woman and fired her pistol expertly, the bullet crashing into the monster's head as she quickly dodged another attack from the brute. Noting an army of zombies form behind it, she shot the brute in the face, killing it before pulling out her SMG's and spraying bullets at them, killing them all. She felt a wave of pain crash into the back of her skull as a zombie had managed to work it's way around her and hit her in the back of the head, causing the boss to crumble to the ground in agony- but mostly surprise- and quickly got back to her feet, punching the fool of a zombie so hard, she felt his jaw powder beneath her fist, killing it instantly. She gave another glace towards Viola who was shooting waves upon waves of zombies.

The boss then noticed a zombie horde sneak up behind her and she aimed her pistol, firing rounds into each and every one until her clip was empty. The last surviving zombie was dangerously close as the boss acted without thinking, closing the space between her and the shotgun- toting woman with a monster aiming for her neck. Just as she reached the woman, the zombie raised its mouth and started darting towards her, as she just stood there. With one quick kick the zombie flew into the air before landing in the ground, limp and lifeless.

There were more of them now, and they wereboth ready for them.

**Viola's P.O.V.**

They just kept coming, running at me with more and more behind each one I killed. Man, they were relentless. Every now and then I would feel the boss staring at me with those deep blue eyes and her lips pointed in my direction. I simply kept blasting away at the hoard of undead that charged at me. I stopped to reload and continued blasting away, the first ones to go were the closest.

The boss was running at me. Well, not me, but in my direction: I could feel it. The very first thing I thought was that there must be some of them behind me... but it was only one.

"Boss we need to go!"

"Not until every one is dead!" that was my answer from her, and somehow I liked the fact that- whether she saw it or not- she was doing good by killing them all, so I complied.

"Get on that roof" she shouted, grabbing my arm and ceasing the firing i was doing, pushing me toward the low building. I immediately followed the order, not thinking about the soft hands while she lifted me up or the gentle curves of her body as she pulled me close to do that. It was that instant that I noticed the boss had no intention of joining me on the rooftop and lured away some of them by shooting at them with her SMG's, which were running out of bullets. She ran out and charged into them head on, punching a few and kicking a couple fo others. As she had killed a couple of them already, she breathed a sigh of relief before charging at the other group of zombies, fists raised and lungs pushing wind out of her windpipe before the noticeable blood line trickled donw the side of her neck. I didn't know what to do, and simply raised my shotgun, firing bullets into any who would dare try to attack her from behind.

**Boss P.O.V.**

One of the bastards bit me! Well, I suppose that would happen if I charged into a group of hungry zombies with nothing but fists. The first one went down easy enough... a simple kick to the jaw. I could hear Viola's shotgun going off and quickly realised that she was covering me. Bless. She also was doing it as if she were angry, wanting to protect me from harm. I can honestly say that I would do the same... perhaps a bit more. No, I shouldn't think about the way she looks and how gorgeous she is... remaining at the task at hand is the better thing to do now.

The groaning of the zombies is irritating me now. I CAN'T TAKE IT! I fell my self go into a rage and pull out my Nocturne, swinging at the nearest zombie and cleave him in half. I feel good, but not satisfied. I won't be until I kill every last one of these ugly ass motherfuckers. Knowing Viola, she's probably gawking at my ass while I'm doing this. Not that I mind. Wait, what am I saying? She doesn't like me, does she? No, she doesn't. I shake my head free of these thoughts and slice the other in half, the blood sliding down the side of my neck was distracting me a little, but I kept at it until every last one was dead.

Viola was smiling at the boss, happy at the thought of all of the zombies dead, but she was wrong. There were more... Lots more. The boss hoisted herself onto the rooftop to take a much needed breather from the assault from the monsters. As she got up, she felt Viola squeeze her tightly into a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"Viola... your... crushing me." Viola's tight hug receded into nothing as she pulled away and stared at the boss, who was now holding her neck from the bite wound.

"You've been bitten!" Viola tore her black turtleneck sleeve and wrapped it around the wound, stopping the blood flow.

"Thanks" was all that came from the boss before sighed again at the familiar groan of the undead. She looked down to see at least a thousand zombies... possibly more, staring up at her with hungry and somewhat sad eyes."I am not going back down there."

Viola stops staring at the woman to see the husks of what once were humans glaring and moaning up at them. "Well we're stuck up here".

"Viola, we could die. Anything you want to get of your chest?" the boss stared at her heaving lumps where her breasts were for a second, before staring up at the woman who was, thankfully, unaware of the stare she had received to her lady areas by the boss.

"Umm..."

**So thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and I'll add another chapter. I'm serious...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guys, I have a confession to make... I am a sociopath. I am, honestly and I feel that writing about it makes no difference... stupid psychologist. I feel that I should tell my readers that I am very literate, if you couldn't tell already. You should all also know that I have secret imaginary friends... Oh shit, I tried to fool you all! I do believe that I am a sociopath, but my doctor insists I am not... so all is good.**

**Regarding my obsession with AI... In this story- as I cannot find a way to incorporate the AI into this, I shall leave that for other stories. **

**Ideas welcome!**

The sun was already setting over the horizon, indicating another day gone, hidden to illuminate the other side of the world. The hazy clouds had all but dissolved into the now blackening sky, the stars overtaking them and allowing themselves to shine down on the darkening earth, illuminated by the rising moon. What many had seen as a large orb in the sky thousands of years ago and worshipped it had now seen that the moon was a "Tip of the iceberg", so to say. The figure head of a much larger system of incorporated invisible matter and no more than a waiting sun in the middle of it all, being worshipped by the rotating and orbiting planets as the moon once was by humans.

**Where we left off last time...**

"Viola, we could die. Anything you want to get of your chest?" the boss stared at her heaving lumps where her breasts were for a second, before staring up at the woman who was, thankfully, unaware of the stare she had received to her lady areas by the boss.

"Umm..."

I looked up at her, contemplating whether to admit feelings for the sociopath in front of me, wounded and probably angered at the fact that the amassing hordes of zombies were snarling, bearing blood- stained teeth and pieces of other men and woman the zombies had feasted upon. The woman in front of me was, occasionally, putting bullets with MY shotgun in the middle of eyes of the snarling and groaning beasts, ceasing some of the monsters cries before others came to replace them.

"I think... I should start." She said slowly, watching the side of her neck carefully where she had been bitten by a now dead zombie. What I hadn't noticed – until she winced when I put my hand on her to stop her from getting up and charging head on into the awaiting horde, again- was that she had a deep wound in her ribs, probably fractured or broken by the brute that had hit her. I stared as she took a breath; I could see her eyes searching mine as she, the badass, sociopathic boss of the most brutal gang in the world, melted like butter.

"Boss..." I began, trying to calm her hitched voice and her quiet tone.

"Viola... I..." she could not continue any more, as she passed out from blood loss and slumped over on the ground. I had two thoughts: first, what was she going to say? Second: why didn't she use her earpiece? She could have forgotten all about it after the massive battle she had with the moaning beasts and meat- craving monsters below. I hesitantly lifted the boss' head slightly, looking at the earpiece before taking it out and slightly lifting it to mine. I sighed in defeat and threw the piece at one of the zombies who had actually rubbed two brain cells together and started to climb. It ultimately fell, of course, and collapsed on the ground below, forgetting how to climb and growled, moaned and made other repulsive sounds.

"Wait! Of course. Why didn't I think of this sooner?" I shouted, pulling out my still intact phone and calling the saints. "Pierce?"

"Yeah."

"Get over here! The boss is down. She got bitten." The obvious sound that Viola had expected came next: the atypical "What" followed by the just as predictable "On our way".

Viola had not known the effects of being bitten, but she based many of her theories from books, movies and television. The only explainable cause for how there were so many zombies was, for the most part, that biting must change you into one of them. Viola had no time to waste: she heard the chopper with saints colours and Pierce hanging out of the side, shooting all of the zombies underneath him while the chopper lowered just enough for her to grab the boss and jump on, leaving behind her beloved shotgun. As much as shocked and downed she was about the shotgun gone, the woman in her arms was more important to her right now:_ Just hold on, _she thought.

Days, even weeks, went by and the woman still lay on the bed, covered in bandages from head to toe and not even moving, causing the crew to worry, even the new recruits. The saint's gang refused to do any crimes without her up and about, showing how loyal they were to the boss that, not long ago, scared them shitless. Pierce suddenly got real on edge, the canonising to initiates got so brutal, that many had to wear protective armour before going through with it, and even then only a fraction of those who went to become "canonised" died. Shaundi was even bitchier than she had been before, randomly killing the citizens on the street all while saying "The boss would like this."

The crew simply agreed with her, slaughtering innocent civilians and even laughing while they did so. This made Viola think: the boss inspired the crew's loyalty, combat prowess and, I daresay, sanity. Without her, the saints were thrown into complete disarray, not knowing what to do. Some chose to get jobs as normal civilians would, others left the gang altogether, and some even tried to take the boss' position, which inevitably got them killed by Shaundi. I suppose the question is this: how did she get so many gang members to become loyal by beating them within an inch of their life and then setting them on a path of crime?

She shook the thoughts from her head as she felt a stirring beneath her arms. She looked up, staring at the now awakening boss, who had a bandage covering her eyes, throat, ribs and legs. Scars were placed over her soft skin: turning the delicate meadow of her surface into rocky and rough hills of scars upon her body. Viola looked around, seeing that there were no crew or doctors about, and that they were anxiously waiting outside. Viola was allowed in because she was a lieutenant, as were Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie and Oleg. She got up, hearing a loud moaning come from the boss, registering it as sudden awareness and pain. She shot out of the door, shouting for all lieutenants and doctors alike to come in and see her. the doctors were the first in, standing beside the boss and taking notes and checking systems while the other saints flooded in: Oleg first, Shaundi last.

"She's awake?" pierce looked at one of the doctors quizzically, before the woman in a white surgeons coat and a blue face mask answered rather excitedly. "It would appear so."

"Boss!" Shaundi shouted while she sprinted past Oleg and slumped down next to Viola, who was leaning next to her.

"Shaundi, that you?" came the words from the boss, who was now trying to turn her head but couldn't.

"We'll have to run a full check up, but first we're going to take the bandages covering your eyes, okay?" the doctor seemed genuinely happy to do this, and also genuinely concerned. She motioned for another surgeon to turn the lights down, as to not hurt the boss' eyes with the light. She then walked over, grabbing the side of a bandage covering the eyes. She gave a hesitant look towards the boss, as if asking for confirmation to do this.

"Go ahead, doc." As if sensing the thought that was going through the doctor and the hesitancy. The boss waited for pain; As if the bandages were a part of her skin and were being torn from her flesh, she winced when the first wrap came off, but felt nothing as the second fell to the bed below her. She opened her eyes a little, her vision hazy and colourless, before everything came into view. The first person she laid her eyes on was Viola, and she sighed in happiness before a frown came on her face. She felt the doctor prodding at her sides and she let out a small whine of pain.. She then looked at Shaundi, who was staring back at her. She returned her gaze to Viola's and sighed again, audible for the rest of the crew and they looked confused. "How long was I out?" she asked to clearly sleep deprived woman.

Viola looked back, staring onto the cat green eyes of the boss in front of her. Her eyes had been a different colour, but the doctor had to changer her eyes because of the amount of surgery they had to perform. One of the doctors quickly picked up on the look of confusion on Viola's face as her and the boss both looked into the eyes of the other.

"We had to change your eyes..." the doctor began, drawing attention from the boss, who was staring at Viola, and now stared at her. it was clear the doctor was trying to change the subject, which was a personal one, by the sound of the boss' voice. "Your eyes underwent serious trauma and it was the only way to save them." she handed the woman a mirror and she sat there, staring at her broken skin and green eyes, the pupils slightly shaped the way a cats would. "The way your eyes are shaped is due to the equipment we use." The doctor inhaled as she continued "it is known as a 'cat's eyes surgery'."

Oleg quickly dismissed to doctors as he walked over to the woman and kneeled on one knee, as if to propose. He looked her in the eyes before breathing and rising again. "Comrade, I see you are better?" he said in a heavy Russian accent. The boss knew a lot of Russian, as she had been taught by one of her previous gang members in Stillwater, before she came here. She then said something in Russian and saw the smile grow from one side of the 7 foot man before turning to Pierce, looking him dead in the eye.

"What you been up to, Pierce?" her voice sounded excited to hear anything other than the constant beeps of the heart monitor and the teeth chattering silence that was in between conversations.

"You know me." He said, and raised his hand to his ear as if he were talking through an earpiece. "Yes. The scary ass, invincible, sociopathic boss is awake." At this, as if he were actually talking through an earpiece, the rest of the crew came in, Kinzie was quiet through out the entire time.

When Oleg shooed everyone out, leaving the boss, Kinzie and Viola in a room. "Why weren't you speaking, Brainy?" she shot Kinzie a happy, playful look and noticed Viola wince at the gesture. "What's eating you, Viola?" the boos asked, clearly confused and somewhat curious as to why she acted this way.

"I'll tell you later..." she whispered.

"Okay..." she turned her attention back to Kinzie, noticing her look a tad bit happy. "Brains, what's up?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions for someone who was in a coma twice." Playfulness was rolling out her mouth, making the boss smile. "Also, the thing that bothers me is that I don't even know your name. The hospital doesn't even have a record of your name anywhere." She took a breath, looking at the boss, who was staring at her with those cat green eyes, forcing a blush from her. "I... wanted to know."

"I see. Well, if you must know, it's Martha fuckin' Washington." She laughed with Kinzie who shook it off and walked through the door, leaving Viola and the boss alone.

"So Viola. What's eatin' you?" the boss said, clearly trying to hide the sincerity in her voice, but failed.

"Well... it was..."

"What I was going to say on that island?" she finished to sentence for her, knowing it was clearly becoming a real issue for the woman, kneeling down next to her, to mention. She motioned for her to come on the bed with her, and she did so almost instantly. She sat up in the patted space next to the bandaged boss, who vainly struggled to slide over, to allow room.

"Well, it was that..."

"Yes", came from the eager DeWynter sister.

"I... don't know how to say it. "

"Be as blunt as you want, I can take it." The DeWynter sister, now looking up at her, gave a small chuckle.

"I like you, Vi. A heluvva lot."

"What?!"

"You... don't feel the same do you? Ah well, this has happened before... with more tears than needed."

"I... just didn't expect it is all. I like you too."

"Wow. So, what now?" the boss took a breath, absorbing what came from Viola next, and spreading her lips into a crooked smile at the words, holding in a laugh.

"Never been even this close to a relationship, have you boss?" Viola was clearly teasing her, but then realised what she had said. "Oh I'm an idiot." She placed the palm of her hand on her forehead, regretting she was even having this conversation.

"Nope. I didn't even know that we were in a relationship."

Clearly, Viola was taken aback by the words that fell from the boss' full, peach lips. "no, we're not." she said rather abruptly, looking at the crestfallen boss try and regain her composure after such a harsh comment. "Not... unless you want to... date." She was stuttering now, allowing herself to face palm herself again, before feeling tender, scarred hands touch hers, bringing them away from the face of hers and to the face of the usually scary and sociopathic woman next to her.

"I would like that... a lot." She raised the hand and mingled it with Viola's, opening the woman's palm and nuzzling into it. "Could you stay here with me? Please?"

She cherished the woman's face against her hand and slowly nodded, allowing the boss to yawn before lying back down, her eyes fluttering shut, before sleeping. Viola pressed her form against her after lying down, feeling that they were like two jigsaw pieces and fit together perfectly. The only thought now ingrained in her brain was the unbelievability of their new, unofficial relationship. The negative impact it could have on the crew was not taken into account as she simply fell asleep next to her, allowing her arm to press against the boss' stomach and rest there, as if they were a couple.

I guess now they were.

The sun rose, signalling the world to wake up and see that it was still turning, causing sighs of not wanting to get out of bed all over the world.

"It's good that the boss is up, but what about Viola? She's been in there all day!" Pierce seemed really annoyed that he hadn't had any time to tell the boss about what was going on around the city at the moment.

"Relax, Pierce. We all know about your little crush on Viola." Shaundi said mockingly, laughing as Oleg joined in. He was about to open his mouth in protest before the door to the boss' room flew open and Viola walked out, slightly more happier than he had ever seen her. all of the lieutenants had no idea and stared at Viola as if she were an oddity, an apparition: they had never seen her happy before, and couldn't fathom why.

"Oleg. Can I talk to you?" Viola asked, still not noticing all the eyes trained on her. the hulk of a man walked with her, following her to an abandoned part of the hospital and stopping as she did. "I need to tell someone this... and I trust you to keep a secret."

"Whatever it is little one, I can keep it. I swear..." he then spoke in Russian before looking down at Viola.

"I'm... dating the boss." Her happy tone went and a blush squared its self upon her face.

His face didn't change its calmness, although he was understandably surprised. "I see why this is secret. I won't tell anyone." Viola looked at him with disbelief.

"That's it? No lecture on immorality or its wrong or something?"

"Nyet, that's it. She needs someone there for her. She has been through a lot. I am just glad it's you and not Pierce."

He gave a small chuckle and heaved his head back to continue his laughter further.

"Thanks Oleg." Viola huffed in relief and sighed again, bringing another question to her mind. "Why do I feel like this? I only met her a short while ago and already fall for her."

Oleg laughed again, this time muffling it. "Love is powerful, Viola. Don't let it go and you two shall be fine." She simply waved him off and walked past him thinking about what he had said.

"Love?" Viola whispered to herself as she considered once the events that unfolded last night and smiled to herself, whispering it again, as if to confirm she was, indeed in love

"Love".

**A/N: thanks loyal readers! Reviews mean a lot and, like I said, I will post a new chapter as soon as I can with each review. **


End file.
